


Come and get it Babyboy.

by Igot7tori328



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Bottom Choi Youngjae, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igot7tori328/pseuds/Igot7tori328
Summary: Jaebeom and Youngjae are left behind by the rest of the members to shop for clothing and bed sheets but when they get back they're not surprised at what they see.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 23





	Come and get it Babyboy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story written on Ao3 but I do have an account on Wattpad where i have a couple more stories on so if you wanna check them out---> @IGot7ArmyStayMonbebe

"Alright, we'll be back, don't try no funny shit while we're gone." Jinyoung shouted before closing the door after Yugyeom. Once they were gone Youngjae looked at Jaebeom almost immediately and jumped on him on the couch adjacent from his. "Ugh! Baby you're getting to be like Gyeom-ah" Jaebeom chuckled referring to how Yugyeom always jumps on people for no reason. Once they both knew the members were gone (by hearing the car drive away outside) Jaebeom immediately pinned Youngjae down and started kissing him roughly, the younger complying just as much. "Nngh daddy.. gimme more" Youngjae uncontrollably moaned into the kiss as it was getting sloppier by the second.

Just as Jaebeom heard the youngers words, he granted his wish. "Oh i'll give you more." Jaebeom said as he looked at the younger deeply piercing through his soul with his intense lustful stare. Youngjae being the fluffball he is got all shy and covered his face with his hands and was mad blushing. "Oh baby don't be shy now, you were just talking all slutty just a second ago." Jaebeom said laughing. He then began to slide the younger ones shirt along with his pants off to where he was almost naked but waited for that later.

As they were making out Youngjae could feel Jaebeom's hard dick brushing against his own erection, mind going hazy from all the friction. "Ah! Daddy I can't take it anymore, can you just fuck me already!" Youngjae moaned loudly. At that, Jaebeom flipped Youngjae on his stomach, "Ass out baby~" he cooed at his baby's desperateness. He then slid his lovers blue lace panties down with his teeth, ghosting the thin skin on the back of his thighs making Youngjae shiver. He then got the lube from underneath the couch (Because you know, they do this often), coated up three fingers and slowly slid in the first one, careful not to hurt the other even though this isn't anything new. Youngjae gasped at the feeling then nodded for him to start moving already. 

A couple minutes later Jaebeom stopped fingering him noticing Youngjae was getting close and took off his pants along with his boxers but left his white t-shirt on. "Ready babe-" Jaebeom warned as he carefully inserted himself into the younger. Hearing his lover moan was like a melody to his ears as he deeply grunted and began moving at a slow pace. "Ahh~ daddy your dick feels so good inside my needy ass ohhh~" Youngjae moaned and wiggled his ass signalling for an increased speed to appear. With that, Jaebeom immediately positioned Youngjae in the doggy position and fastened his speed twice as fast. "Ah! Yes! Yes! Right there~" Youngjae moaned as he felt Jaebeom jab at his sweet spot over and over. "Yeah? You like it right here babyboy?" Jaebeom teased. "Yes daddy! Please don't stop"

Youngjae couldn't handle all of the pleasure he was feeling and felt as if he was going to pass out. Jaebeom noticed the change in Youngjae's panting and moaning and flipped him on his back so he could get more air in his lungs or at least stop using his strength to hold himself up anymore, then gripped his thighs and began fucking the living soul out of him, watching as the youngers dick would rock from side to side with each thrust he delivered.

"Oh! Ah- daddy I feel it coming!" Youngjae moaned loudly; the sound resonating around the room. "Me too baby! cum for me baby" and with that Youngjae came all over the couch cushions and Jaebeom's white t-shirt (thats the only reason why he left the shirt on). After seeing his baby's orgasm face, Jaebeom's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his cum splattered everywhere inside Youngjae's walls.

They both lay there panting until they hear the sound of keys rattling and the doorknob start to be unlocked, at this moment Jaebeom quickly snatches the huge blanket off the floor covering the both of them before anything could be seen- but then he realizes both of their clothes are spread out on the carpet but has no time to hide them as Jinyoung and the rest of the crew step in. "The fuck is this shit on the floor for?" Jinyoung scolds but then looks over at them and sees Youngjae fast asleep underneath Jaebeom and rolls his eyes while sighing. "Just make sure to pick up your shit when he wakes up.." the rest of the members carefully stepping around the clothing on the floor while Bambam and Yugyeom shake their heads passing by. "Hey don't shake your stupid heads, especially you Yugyeom-ah because don't act like you and Jinyoung don't always make a fucking mess in your room." Jaebeom whisper-yelled. "But at least we don't get cum on the floor... or is that something else?" Yugyeom protested back while squinting his eyes at the random stain on the carpet. "Oh never mind.. it's cum.." the youngest sighed while walking away. Jaebeom looked at the stain and thought 'oh.. didn't even see that there' and chuckled at the thought, then happily closed his eyes and slept peacefully with his baby on the couch.


End file.
